Episode 7626 (27th September 2016)
Plot Kerry is still acting odd and Dan worries she has something on her mind. Kerry fears Zak is about to blow her pregnancy secret when he reveals Joanie has mentioned what's wrong, and is relieved when Zak puts it down to stress. Kerry tells Joanie that she needs to get rid of it for her and Dan to have a future, blurting out she slept with Ross. At Hotten Common, Ross gets Charity to distract the dog owner whilst he steals the man's dog. Marlon is put out when Chas tells him he'll make a good wife one day. Charity is annoyed the Ross explains they'll keep the dog until the owner puts up a reward, and he already has five dogs hidden up at Wylie's Farm. Whilst they are arguing, Woolfie the dog runs into some bushes. Ross tries to lure him out with dog food, but they end up being chased by a rottweiler. Kerry insists she is having an abortion, but Joanie explains she isn't 100% sure the baby is Ross', and she could tell Dan the truth, or even lie to him. Ross and Charity end up stuck up a climbing frame and Ross quizzes Charity on what she needs the money for. She reveals she's leaving. At the bereavement counselling group, Jimmy talks to Lydia. Nicola turns up and is shocked to learn her husband is attending bereavement counselling after the death of his wife 'Ricola'. Kerry tells Joanie nothing goes right for her, so it's bound to be Ross' baby. Kerry insists she can't lose Dan over this, so she needs an appointment at the clinic today. Carly puts together the flat pack furniture, and Marlon feels put out, so suggests they switch roles and he finish the flat pack furniture and she can get in the kitchen and make souffles. Ross can't believe Charity is planing to take his son to Sweden. Charity question what he can give him, but Ross insists Moses is the reason he wants to make something of himself and he'll do anything for their son. Ross suggests they run in opposite directions, as then the dog can only chase after one of them. Jimmy is awkward as Lydia asks him to talk to the group in front of Nicola. Nicola talks up instead and spins the group a lie about how he useless husband 'Timmy' had a slow, painful death. In the café, Holly worries about being the photographer at a friends wedding, but invites Jai along to the reception. Jai tells Holly he believes in her. Charity and Ross return from Hotten Common and they kiss in the car until they spot a police car and panic. They are surprised to see PC Swirling helping a drunken Cain out the back. Marlon is put out when Carly manages to make the souffles, but he has accidentally glued the flat pack wardrobe to the floor. Nicola vents her anger towards Jimmy at the bereavement group and the rest of the attendees are shocked when Nicola reveals she is married to Jimmy. Charity and Chas question where Cain has been, and Ross is annoyed Charity has dropped him as soon as Cain returned. Ross demands they need to talk about Charity's plans to move away, but Charity insists it was just a silly idea, she's going nowhere. Kerry sees a Doctor about having an abortion. The doctor explains that due to the stage of her pregnancy she is at, she'll need to have an ultrasound before she can take the abortion pill. Kerry can't believe it and insists she can't wait a week, as she can't keep a secret, and she'll lose everything. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lydia - Karen Blick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Doctor - Sarah Groarke Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Common *The Woolpack - Public bar, carpark and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown consulting room Notes *The man who Charity Dingle talked to at Hotten Common is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes